


Royal Blood

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Blindness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Peace, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Lelouch VI Britannia from the series "Code Geass!"





	1. Violet

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=RU5ilJ… Please listen while you read!)

Violet.

A color of royalty. 

A symbol of imagination.

A representation of dreams.

This was how you saw it.

And that was why it remained in your heart as your cherished color.

The golden light of the morning sun ran through your eyelids like a thread through a needle. As the sensitive nerves ached, you peeled them open only to turn away from the invasive light. It wasn’t that you particularly hated mornings. You just preferred not to acknowledge its presence, particularly on this morning.

You wanted time to reverse, reverse to the night before.

A smile stretched across your lips as you heard him groan and stir next to you. Immediately, you were engulfed in the warmth radiating off his porcelain skin. As his cheek pressed into the pillow, a mess of darkness shielded his eyes from the greeting luminosity, casting shadows over his beautiful face. Every muscle in his face was relaxed. Every breath, the cool air caressing your face, was deep and slow. 

It filled your chest with a tingling warmth seeing him this way. So often did you see his brows furrowed, his face contorting to grimaces, his spine tight and every muscle completely rigid due to the burden he carried day in and day out.

Although the purple circles beneath his sunken eyes were still prominent, although his skin was placid from the effects of insomnia, he finally looked at peace.

Something you longed to witness for years.

Just before you could lay your head down and return to the land of your dreams, his long eyelashes fluttered and twitched as he struggled to awaken. The wrinkles burrowed in between his eyes as he grimaced. Slowly, taking every bit of effort he could muster, he stretched his long limbs, releasing any tightness residing in his joints. 

Then, he turned to you, lids revealing those pools of violet, pools you submerged yourself in. 

You saw everything within those galaxies of purple luminescence. You saw the pain he endured through his tragic childhood, the nightmares he witnessed, the shattered bits of his mind and soul that drove him to cling to something solid and stable. You perceived the spark growing into a flame of courage that drove him towards his goals, goals reaching far and beyond the average eighteen year old. You witnessed the regality and nobility that kept his chin high and proud, proud of what he was doing, above anything meaningless and petty.

Best of all, you saw kindness, gentility, love, a love that ran deeper than the depths of space itself, a love that resided on an imaginable strength that enabled him to carry an encumbrance that put even the bravest of soldiers to shame, a love that enabled him to care for his handicapped, fragile little sister and friends he held close and dear.

If only you could offer that much to him.

With a quiet hum, he slid his long digits into the mess of your hair, pulling you into him. Once wrapping your arms about him, he captured your mouth in a silken kiss, enacting a slow rhythm that made everything inside you melt away, as if the only thing in the world remaining were you and him. 

Everything was perfect, even if it was just for a moment.

After softly biting your upper lip, just a enough to trigger prickles along your arms, he pulled away, satisfied with the condition he left them in, pink, a little bit swollen. A light giggled bubbled in the base of your throat, and he returned the favorite with a smile, grazing your lips with his fingertips, permitting you to kiss them lightly.

And you were caught by his gaze again, those perfect, entrancing spheres of violet.

You were lost in him, carried away into his world...

_Drowning in pools of violet._


	2. Twilight

[Lelouch x Blind!Reader]

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWiJfE… Please listen while you read!)

“Tell me.”

“Hm?”

“Tell me what you see right now. Everything.”

“Well, let’s see...”

Locks of your hair tangle together as the warm, springtime breeze runs its fingers through. Tiny bumps of the tree on which you lean poke slightly into your fragile skin, but not so much that you pay much mind to it. The cheerful rays of the golden sun reach out to the swaying trees and swinging blades of grass inviting them into a playful romp on this fine day. The birds sing, filling your heart with the same lightheartedness their song provides.

Lelouch sighs, his chest rising, bringing your shoulder with it. Gathering his thoughts together, he observes the scene.

It’s a picture you always loved, the renewal spring delivers with its coming, the illumination that battled against the darkness of winter, the warmth that overtook the bitter cold.

His violet eyes glance at your face, perfectly serene, and his heart sinks. You live in a winter, dark and cold. The film over your eyes remind him of ice freezing over a lake.

But, this is one that would never pass over, unless technology excelled enough to repair such damage. Until then, you remain here.

In the dark.

In the cold.

Swallowing back an urge to cry, he smiles a little. His hand softly encircles yours.

“It’s twilight,” he explains. “So, the sky is starting to look orange and pink than blue. The birds are gathering sticks for their nests. I see a lot of them passing by with twigs and leaves. They all seem really happy, twittering and chirping like that.”

You smile.

Lelouch plucks a little blossom at his side. “The field looks like a painting, green but splattered with colors from the flowers blooming.” He chuckles a little, the vibrations from his neck tickling your cheek. “The trees are dropping petals left and right. It kind of resembles snow.”

“Hm, pretty,” you say.

Suddenly, he trails the flower over your cheek. You jump at the foreign contact. He grins at your widened eyes and reach with curious fingers. For only a moment, he watches you examine it taking special care not to wear or tear it.

“Here.”

Lifting your face between his fingers, he pushes behind a lock of your hair behind your ear and settles its stem through the mess. Your fingers follow. Then, you grin brightly at the placement.

But, before you can speak, he continues.

“Your skin practically glows in the light of the sun,” his voice is no more than a delicate whisper. “Your hair has flecks of gold right now,” the tip of his index twirls the end of your hair.

A heated redness creeps into your cheeks at his sudden words. His other palm reaches up to cup your face, keeping your blind stare in his direction.

“I see strength in your eyes,” he presses his forehead against yours. “I see someone who has battled through hell and back again yet survived.”

“Lelouch,” your voice cracks, and you turn away.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he murmurs in between light pecks against your mouth. “You’re beautiful.”

Fighting the constricting sob in your throat, you suck in your bottom lip as it starts to quiver. Tear ducts burning, hot fluid threatens to pass over the rims. A quick breath escapes his nose, and he leans in to press silky lips onto yours. As your lids flutter closed, golden trails flow down your cheeks. You hold his shoulders softly as he engages a smooth rhythm, drowning you in a pleasurable warmth.

He is the only one you know who can make you feel this wanted, this beautiful, this perfect even in your broken condition. It’s why you cling to him as if your life depended on him. A part of you is ashamed to admit that you do depend on him, but having cared for a handicapped and blind sister for the majority of his life, he always keeps his patience. Not once did he make you feel belittled or ridiculed. Never did he make you think you are overwhelming him.

Instead, he invited you in, shielding you from the world, from your own degrading thoughts. He laces his fingers with your own and guides you along, serving as your eyes. He tells you what he sees with a gentle smile on his face and a soft voice which never fails to sooth your aching soul.

And he would continue to do so as long as you held on to him, serving as your eyes, your support, your love, with a gentle voice and a smile.

Lelouch pulls away with reddened lips. His violet eyes smoldered with affection. Eyes still closed, your head remains lowered unable to stop your tears. He delicately brushes them away with the back of his hand. With a quiet choke, you clasp his wrist, placing little kisses into his palm.

“Thank you, Lelouch,” you say. “Thank you so much.”

Instead of replying with words, he pulls you back into his arms, setting your head back onto his shoulder, both hands folded with yours. You regain composure, listening to the sounds of the scene, listening to his slow and deep breaths. Together, you observe the scene of twilight slowly fall into a peaceful evening.


	3. Alone

(Please listen while you read! www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewIjbx…)

_”Over..._

_It’s all over...”_

You must have told yourself this hundreds of times, and yet, the fact still failed to sink into your consciousness. So much bloodshed had you witnessed: soldiers, civilians, innocent lives, Japanese, Britannians, royals. So much destruction took place from homes, to landmarks, to precious soil reduced to dust. All this time, you fought to survive. You ran. You faced enemies. You stood your ground. You hid. You did whatever you could to preserve your life.

And now, you could breathe.

The hay scratched the tender skin on the back of your neck, diving in the net of your hair. The oceanic skies was dabbled in splotches of white. A gentle, warm breeze caressed your face as you lay in the back of the cart. The clopping of the horse’s hooves, an occasional whinny, a soft crack of the whip, and you were moving away from the horrors of the city, the hustle and bustle of the everyday life along with the chaos involved in war.

But, you were glad to run away from it, to escape.

You were glad to be alone.

A rustle broke you from your trance. Your eyes shifted to the side to find the mess of black covered in strands of hay. Violet pools quivered as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. You smiled a bit and cupped his cheek with your hand. Immediately at your touch, he broke from his trance. His face drained every bit of color from loss of blood. The crescents beneath his eyes darkened, thinning his face.

But, his smile remained like the curve of the sickled moon in the night sky. It was weak. It was tired yet it remained.

You managed to force a weak laugh.

“We made it,” you whispered, voice cracking. “We made it.”

It was because of him the world could live in peace. It was because of him that citizens of every race could coexist.

It was because of his blood, sweat and tears that he too could finally breathe.

And despite the wear and tear so etched in his face, he was without a doubt at peace.

With a hum, he leaned in to brush his chapped lips over yours, fingertips tracing over the contours of your face, the scars and scabs left behind. As you knotted your fingers in his matted locks, you inhaled his scent: iron from his bloody wounds, sweat, a hint of smoke in his clothes, fresh hay and his own musky scent.

A perfect combination.

His kisses from your lips down your jaw were so feathered, you wondered he was making any contact at all save for the mild tingling sensations teasing those sensitive nerves. You etched yourself closer to him

With a deep sigh, you closed your eyes.

With nothing left to return to, you were happy to abandon your former life to remain at his side.

Once you were alone, but with him, you could at least enjoy your quiet solitude.


	4. Soar

[Emperor!Lelouch x Soldier!Reader]

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9YuLm… Please listen while you read!)

Was it worth it?

So much bloodshed. So many lives lost.

Yet, you pride yourself in your soiled hands.

He sits on the throne, overseeing his work, seeking the possibilities of a new future, one that those beneath him are too terrified to even consider.

But, as a servant beneath him, a soldier to meet his aid, you follow him.

You have followed him for as long as you can remember.

He orders; you comply.

He demands; you meet those demands.

And though not once does he look your way,

your heart longs, devotes itself to him and him alone.

He walks by you with eyes forward, piercing beyond the present moment. You watch him with weapon in hand, enthralled by his presence, taken in only by what he is to you here and now.

You savor every moment those violet pools gaze into your own. You devour every single word dripping from his velvety voice.

A part of you aches, begs for him to look, search for those feelings and devotion.

But, even if he races forward into his war, the fight that consumed his life, despite the pain that overtook your limbs from that heartache, you never regret giving your heart to him, even if it remains there to gather dust.

If you were a bird, he would have given you wings to fly beyond yourself, beyond the limitations you set for yourself.

And you would continue to soar in the heavens with this broken love that fueled you to fight for him your emperor and master.


	5. Noticed

“If I could find you right now, I’d slap you upside the head, Milly,” [Name] panted under her breath.

In celebration of her final day as the Student Council President and her graduation, Milly Ashford conjured up Cupid’s Day in which everyone from the entire school was forced to wear pink and blue hats. If a boy or girl grabbed the hat of his or her love interest, they would officially be a couple. Of course, the members of the Student Council had been targeted the most. The school was in total chaos. Boys and girls scattered everywhere across the the grounds, running frantically after the partner of their choice.

Poor [Name] was no exception. She spent half of her time passing through every foyer, attempting to avoid the young men swiping at her hat. Her lungs thankfully stayed intact, otherwise disaster would have fallen early on. After concealing herself in a broom closet, she dashed through the halls into the quiet sanctuary of the library as fast as her legs could carry her. Glancing around, she located the perfect niche downstairs, a dark little corridor where all the lockers had been placed.

“Victory!” she thought and immediately squeezed herself inside a corner adjacent to the stairs.

Silence overtook the room. She could only perceive the yelling and hurried footsteps outside. As the noises repeatedly faded in the distance, she smirked, knowing she was safe. With a yawn, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

“I think I’ll just nap here a while until everyone calms down,” she mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest.

After a few minutes or so, her mind wandered into a fog of sleep. Her cheek pressed into her kneecaps, and her arms slid to her sides. For a moment, her mind once plagued by thoughts of worry and stress eased back. A tiny smile teased the corners of her mouth, and slowly, the balls of her feet pushed her back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Suddenly, the sound of rapid footsteps caught her attention, jolting her from her trance. Sure enough, they made their way downstairs. Heart pounding, she concealed herself behind the locker as best as she could just in case. She peered around, narrowing her eyes. Noting a blue hat, she slinked back even more. When she scrutinized more closely, she noted the messy dark hair and widened, violet eyes of Lelouch. His cheeks were flushed and brows sweating.

[Name] chuckled. That poor kid had been chased the most out of anyone. Milly demanded that everyone retrieve his hat for her....which most girls attempted to swipe his to begin with.

“Under a lot of pressure, huh?” she whispered, crawling out.

With a yelp, he glanced around in terror only to relax when he spotted his friend.  
“How could you tell?” he laughed, removing his hat and rumpling his hair. “I could kill Milly for this.”

“Exactly what I thought,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised my lungs haven’t popped.”

He nodded. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just cranky,” she winked.

“Can’t blame you,” he crawled his way over to her corner and leaned against the wall. “Has anyone tried to claim your hat? Anyone in particular?”

She shook her head. “Just a blur. Then again, I didn’t check. I was too busy running.”

He smirked. “Good girl.”

A few moments of silence creeped by as they listened for more suspicious noises. Occasionally, Lelouch’s eyes wandered over to his friend, traveling up and down what he could see of her; her half-closed lids, her messy, [h/c] bun, her lips slightly parted as she inhaled, her fingers trailing up and down her arms. Taken aback, he noticed his cheeks warming and flushing a little.

A few memories slipped through his mind of their first meeting; the little wide eyed duchess, peeking her head through the door, grinning at the sight of two children her own age to play with, bringing flowers and toys each of her visits, treating Nunnally as her own child despite only being a few years older. He recalled their meeting after all those years, that same doe-eyed innocent expression, the rims of her [e/c] eyes brimming with tears, treating his sister in that same motherly manner, making paper doves with her, baking cookies for them, listening to him talk about anything pressing on his mind. Until that day she was almost crushed under his own Nightmare, he never really realized what an important role she played in his life without having to force her way in; a quiet blessing easily forgotten about until it was almost taken away.

“What are you staring at?” she demanded teasingly, peering suspiciously at him.

He blinked in surprise. “Mmmmmmm, nothing,” he chuckled. “Just thinking,” with a devilish smirk creeping across his mouth, he sidled over to her. “Is there anyone’s hat you’d like to take for yourself?”

“Why in the world do you wanna know?” her breath tickled the tip of his nose. “Do you have someone in mind?”

He tilted his head. “Oh, my! Your hat looks dirty! Here, take mine.” He promptly lifted his.

“Oh, thanks-wait a second,” just as she removed hers, she stopped. Her mouth dropped for a moment. Then, she slammed it back on her head. “Ohhhh, no you don’t.”

Lelouch sneered. “Aw, come now.” He attempted to reach for hers before she slapped it away.

“Lay off, you moron,” she seethed.

“Well, you asked whose hat I wanted,” he replied, hand still squishing her hat.

Freezing a moment, her mind processed this statement. Slowly, she turned her head towards him.

“Are you hitting on me?” she murmured.

He rolled his eyes. “Man, are you ever dense.”

With that, he tossed his bulky, heart shaped decoration aside before removing hers too. Raising her brows, she scooted into the corner as far as she could.

“What are you doing!” she spat.

He loomed in as close as he could without touching her, leaning against his palms pressing into the floor. Her muscles were so tense, she almost forgot to blink. His gaze burrowed into her skull. The silence suddenly seemed heavy and tight.

“You know,” he whispered. “No one is around. It’s nice and secluded down here. Who says those hats are necessary? Oh, right. They aren’t,” he leaned over her lips as if to steal a kiss.

“Wait a second,” she wheezed. “You serious?”

With a low laugh, he replied,

“Hmm, so many opportunities at hand here,” finally, he bent forward far enough to rest his forehead onto hers. “No one would ever hear us.”

“Lelouch, seriously,” she etched over to the side. “You’re freaking me out. What is the matter with you?”

He shook his head. “I’m spelling everything out for you, since you’re obviously too much of a moron yourself to get it.”

Causing her to gasp, Lelouch took her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. It was quick but enough to prove his point. Just as she started to lean into it, he broke away. For just a second, she felt her stomach sink with disappointment before she blushed at her own feelings. She clapped her palm over her mouth.

“Hmm, seems to have settled in by now,” he sneered, rubbing the tip of his index finger over the rim of his lips.

“Wha-?!” [Name] stuttered. “What the hell?!”

“You want more? Watch, I’ll do it again.”

Before she could protest, he stole another kiss.

“Lelouch! Knock it off!” she demanded, furiously rubbing her face.

“What? You didn’t seem to want me to,” he smirked, cocking his head. “You kissed me back.”

Her lips pressed into a hard line as her eyes shifted downwards.

“Ah, the floor stare of denial,” he chuckled yet again.

She scoffed. “Screw you.”

“What’s that? My, my, how forward of you.”

Her heart pounded in her ears. “N-No! That’s not what I meant!!”

Lifting her chin towards his face, he took her lips into another kiss, but this time around, it was slow and sensual, his movements deliberate As she leaned into it, the tension relaxed in her muscles. Once more, he pulled away. He lids were low. The tip of his tongue grazed his lips ever so lightly.

“You’re,” she stifled the urge to sigh. “You’re in love with me?”

“I thought that might be a possibility,” he teased.

She grew tired of that. Suddenly, he pressed her into the wall.

“Let’s see,” he whispered half to himself. “Do I want to take you against the wall?”

“What?!”

“Seems like a tempting option. Or perhaps the floor?” he slid a hand down her side to her hip, causing her to shudder.

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Bursts of electricity over a million degrees shot through her being at lightning speed. Her head clouded and spun. With a hard swallow, she reopened her eyes.

“The wall,” she chuckled. “seems a little more convenient, don’t you think?”

Suddenly, he wasn’t able to control himself anymore. Slamming his lips against hers once more, he pressed his body into hers, framing her face with his forearms. They seemed completely attached this time: his tongue slid across a thin opening before she allowed it passage. For an instant, they pulled apart, panting heavily. The heat within them boiled over.

Lelouch smirked as his hands slid down her front, unfastening the buttons as he went. He buried his face in her neck, planting little kisses along the beautiful line. Slowly, he pushed her blazer and shirt off, exposing her delicate shoulders. He couldn’t help but explore the new territory with his lips. Leaning her head back against the wall, she tightened her arms around his back and pulled him close to her.

Though she would never admit it to anyone, she dreamt of this for seemingly forever. She loved him so much and wanted him so bad, the emotions seeped through in physical pain. But, how could she tell anyone when so many of the girls longed for him? How could she tell anyone that she always had eyes for him, even as a youngster? She thought all this time that he never even noticed her. She felt like a speck amongst those busty, beautiful girls she was always around. But, she had him alone, enacting one of her illicit fantasies with him.

She could tell him now before he caused every little sensitive nerve inside of her to explode.

She bit the inside of her cheek and swallowed hard in an attempt to compose herself. Even still, that proved to be difficult with him throwing aside his and her shirts and pinning her against the wall with his warm upper body.

“L-Lelouch?” she whispered, sliding her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away a little from her clavicle just enough to hear her; royal purple smoldered through his heavy lashes, and his cheeks flushed just a hint. Upon seeing her face in a similar state, he smirked.

“Damn it, I want you so bad,” her voice broke as her calm withered instantly.

“Bad, [Name]?”

“Badly in all the wrong ways,” she laughed.

“I know,” he replied and continued his assault on her neck. “Guys can generally tell when the girls they love return that but you in particular made it obvious for me.”

She scoffed. “That’s a lie. That’s not always the case. You’re just too damn observant.”

He laughed. “Okay, you got me.

“Well, why didn’t you say something?”

He hummed a little, taking a breast into his mouth and slowly swirling his tongue around it. Holding back any noises, she pressed her lips into a thin line.

“Here? At school?” he finally said, brushing the tip of his nose down the center of her chest. “When were we ever alone for me to tell you?” he followed that line with his tongue, traveling back down over her abdomen. “Especially when some of my feelings and thoughts were so inappropriate for anyone to hear?”

The sore inside her cheek started to bleed. “Good point.”

Slowly sliding his hands down her sides, he gently placed her on the floor. Once she was in place, he ran his fingers along her inner thigh, causing her to twitch, finally brushing her most secret of places. Unable to keep herself silent, she finally moaned quietly.

“How could I tell anyone,” he said. “That I wanted to see you trembling beneath me from just your desire for me? What sounds you might make when I would finally make you mine? How you would react to each kiss,” he followed with a peck on her lips but refusing to cease his circling. “I’d bestow on you?”

If his physical contact wasn’t enough to nearly push her over the edge, his words just made it even worse, his sultry, lust-entranced voice. When she possessed enough strength to peel her eyes open, she saw him shaking, beads of sweat forming along his brow and occasionally licking his dry lips.

The anticipation killed them both-no, more like slaughtered them.

Unzipping articles of clothing, he shoved everything down in one motion and tossed them aside. Her heart pounded in her ears when he did the same. Before her mind could wander, question or worry, he stuck his thumb and index fingers right where she wanted them. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed his shoulders instinctively.

“Sorry, [Name],” his voice cracked. “But I refuse to hurt you.”

“Ugh, but you’re killing me.”

“I know,” he replied with a chuckle. She hissed when he pulled away his fingers, annoyed at the loss of contact. Eying her darkly, making sure she was looking, he licked his fingers teasingly.

“Mmm, I think I’d like to taste a little more,” he said.

“You’re starting to annoy me.”

He lowered his head his tongue grazed her ever so slightly. Every muscle clenched. She really loved this ploy. It was exciting, daring. How dangerous it was so be doing this at school in a dark corner. However, right now, she was so close to the edge, his teasing was driving her crazy.

“Damn you,” she seethed. “Make me yours now before my nerves combust.”

He hovered over her entirely once more, staring down at her. Gripping her arms tightly, he whispered,

“You sure you’re ready?”

“Ugh, hurry up. I’m gonna die here.”

“Do you want me, [Name]?” he snickered.

“I’m not laughing, you bastard. You better do me now before I take over myself.”

“If you say so.”

She was surprised to hear him groan quietly as he pushed himself to all the right spot. Though not at all surprised by the discomfort, she winced a little until he rested on top of her. His breathing staggered. Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them around his waist, diving deeper, deeper.

“Fuck, Lelouch,” she whimpered. “I can barely breathe.”

“Good,” he nearly lost balance and caught himself with his forearms, framing her head with them. Without thinking, he began to take her.

Despite the little pain left behind, the satisfaction of contact with those stupid nerves overwhelmed whatever was left. She latched her arms about his neck. Taking this as a hint, he increased his speed, using one hand to grip her hip. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and rested there as he moved. As the sensations increased, he planted wet kisses up her neck until he met her earlobe and bit it a little harder than he intended. Thankfully, she was so lost in ecstasy that she felt no irritation. He managed to lift his head enough to engulf her lips in a messy kiss; no technique, so much tongue and teeth, it would normally disgust anyone, but they were so far down the road, it didn’t even matter. His movements finally reached their fastest pace. The two were so clouded with immense pleasure, neither could speak or even think. Sweat clung their bodies together, and their grunts, though quiet, still permeated about the room.

One more push was all it took to relieve that burning itch. She let out a fatigued sigh as her muscles relaxed in total indulgence. He wasn’t far behind. Pulling his head back, he received that same satisfaction. Limbs quivering, he slowly removed himself from her oversensitive self and rested on top of her. With what little strength he contained, he looked into her face, blushed and glowing. Her eyes closed but eased and a tired smile stretched across her face. His heart fluttered observing her expression. Now that his overpowering carnal instincts had been pandered to, he could listen to the underlying reason for this whole incident in the first place.

When [Name] glanced at him, Lelouch stroked her head and gently kissed her mouth.

“See?” he said. “Told ya we don’t need those stupid hats.”

She giggled. “Should we exchange them anyway just so everyone outside will get the point?”

“Only if you want to,” he grinned, petting her cheek. “Even if we didn’t, I’d be walking around with you locked in my arms. They’d get it.”

“Hmm, that sounds more desirable, considering those things are hot at the devil,” she replied.

“Geez, you lose all your class when you’re hot and bothered,” he sat up and pulled her with him.

“There’s nothing classy about lovemaking, let’s face it,” she pursed her lips.

“Well, you do have a point,” he stood up and rumpled his hair. “We should probably get dressed again. The others are probably wondering where we are.”

“Aw, do we have to?” she pouted, slipping her shirt and jacket on.

He paused a minute after zipping his pants. Then, he swiped his jacket.

“Who said we have to see anyone?” he held out his long fingers.

With a wide grin, she took his hand and followed him out the door.

“I was thinking about some cookies with Nunnally,” he said. “How’s that sound?”

She nodded. “Sounds great to me!”


	6. Powder Snow

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DtUyr… Please listen while you read!)

“Funny how snow can just start falling in the middle of autumn, right?”

“It’s what happens when you live in a place prone to extreme cold,” a gentle smile graces his lips.

A quiet chuckle escapes your lips.

“Very true, Lelouch.”

“Probably why it’s so full now, here in December.”

“Ah, nothing like a White Christmas, right, Lelouch?”

The tiniest of chuckles expels through his nose as a thin mist. His violet eyes twinkle in the muted light of the winter air.

“Nothing like it all.”

You spend every afternoon together beneath this tree; a beautiful, majestic oak, ancient, filled with many stories and so much rich history.

As you gaze into its winding branches, you smile and think of the young man at your side. Similar is he to this elegant being of nature: august, sagacious, above all things petty. Yet, for one so young, he bears so much history.

But, you love that about him, and you take every last bit of him

It is what makes him the person he is today.

_Crunch, crunch_ went the powder snow beneath your boots. Locking arms, you pull each other as close as necessary to absorb the warmth from each other’s bodies. The wind playfully bites at your cheeks and nose, leaving dashes of red on your skin. The sun still concealed by the veil of clouds sinks behind the horizon. As the darkness begins to settle over the city below you, lights of various colors sparkle with seasonal cheer. Music seems to grow and swell within the walls of each him, piling higher and higher, until it seems to hang in the air.

Pressing your cheek into his shoulder, you smile. You close your eyes. You breathe.

He senses your gesture, and he too breathes.

For once, he can let it all go...

Knotting his fingers with your own, he brings your hand to his lips and brushes them along the soft skin there. Just from a simple touch, a little bolt of electricity seems to shoot through you in less than a second, but this is the power he has over you.

The heat of his breathing seeps into your palm as he keeps your hand close to his face. The gentle caress of his eyelashes, now glittering with little flakes of snow, feathers your fingertips. You sigh, noticing the warmth and tingling sensations melding with sensitive nerves. Encircling your palm around his cheek, he gazes into you violet eyes melting into soft pools, glowing in the light.

It sends your heart fluttering.

“Is it too early to say Merry Christmas?” he whispers with a delicate chuckle.

Returning the giggle, you lean in to press a chaste kiss to his chapped lips.

“Never.”

“In that case...”

Instead of uttering the words, he takes your face in his hands, then stealing your mouth in a slow, rhythmic kiss. Without any hesitation, you tangle your fingers in his damp mess of dark hair, accepting this simple and heartfelt salutation.


End file.
